Forums
The Forums are a message board where people can post threads in order to discuss stuff. The Chatroom should be used for more direct messages, as anyone can post in the forums at any time, but replies will also not be as instantaneous as the Chatroom. The fourms are sorted out and protected by the Moderators As an indicator of fourm activity, a special point system called "Forum Points", or more jokingly "Spam Points", are placed in the sidebar of player's posts to show their activity compared to everyone else in the fourms, shown as orange shapes when filled-in. The Fourms are split into the following catagories: 'Updates & Feedback' "Changes, additions and improvements to the game." Important update information and announcements are posted here. 'Introduction & Meeting Board' "Introduce yourself, make new friends and meet your buddies here, or even find a union partner" 'General Discussion' "Discuss general game-related topics here" 'Off-Topic Discussion' "All topics that are non-related to the game." 'Help Board' "Helpful players are on hand to answer your questions, or read existing questions and answers!" If the Chatroom hasn't got any Help Staff at hand and you require some assistance with game-related questions, they can be asked in this area. 'Trading Board' "Set up a trade with other players to get what you're looking for." Any unique trades that you want to show can be placed here. 'Suggestion Board' "Post ideas you have for the game here." If you have any interesting suggestions or ideas for Mech Cursaders, they can be posted in this area. 'Bug Board' "Report errors in the game here." Bug/Error instances noticed by player can be reported here. This board is essential for Bugs Staff 'Debate Board' "Debate with other players about a topic." This area should not be confused with the Rant Board. 'Rant Board' "Feel the urge to rant about something?" This area should not be confused with the Debate Board. 'Role Playing Board' "Start your very own RPG here. Start a story and sit back and watch it develop into a full scale trilogy." This is the area for posting RPG's, which are actually fairly popular. Warning: This area does not count against your fourm point count! 'Images & Signatures Board' "Discuss and create forum or battle sigs or commander pics, etc." This area is most commonly used for showing off fourm signature pictures for sale, or requesting them, although this area does also count commander avatars as well. 'Gaming Board' "Have a forum game or a contest? Play it here!" Special forum-based games and contest that are not RPG-based are posted here. Warning: This area does not count against your fourm point count! 'Clan Discussion Board' "Look for a clan to join, or advertise your clan." This area is useful if you need a clan to join. Just request here if you need a clan to join, or browse clan threads here. 'Help Guide / FAQ' "Read-only board containing guides, help sections and FAQs." 'Special Boards' Warning: This section contains spoilers to boards hidden to certain players. Posting in ANY of these areas will count against your fourm point count! 'Clan Board' Clans have their own fourm section just for their clan members. 'Veteran Board' This board can only be accessed by players with an account that is over 365 days old (a year) Players with an account that are over a year old are Veterans. This is shown in the sidebar of the fourm with a V-icon. 'VIC Board' This board can only be accessed by players with an VIC account. VIC players are indicated in the sidebar of the fourm with a simular fashion to Veterans, instead with a golden star. Category:Sector 3